


One Year

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: One year later Andy reflects on the event of that horrible day.This is for the "Fuck you Sharon Raydor is alive fanworks fest".





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my contribution to the "Fuck you Sharon Raydor is alive fanworks fest" that was started on Tumblr. Hope you'll like it! Sorry for the mistakes

**DISCLAIMER: the first paragraph (in italics) "paraphrases" that scene that didn't happen in the episode that shall not be named from the season that definitely doesn't exist. It's upsetting, I cried as I wrote it. If you don't want to cry SKIP IT.**

One year. It has been one year but he still remembers that moment like it was yesterday.

_He can still see it clearly in his mind: her fainting and falling on that desk, the screaming, the ride in the ambulance, crying, begging for her not to leave him, the squad in the hospital, some praying, some crying, but all together, waiting for updates on their Commander. They had held their breath as the door opened and the doctor came out. "Are you the family of Commander Raydor?" Andy was a mess, already thinking the worst, so Provenza stood up and walked closer to the doctor "we all are. How is she?"_

One year. One incredibly long year. Andy goes back to making breakfast and wipes the tears that have fallen. Thinking about that day always hurts. Suddenly he feels a pair of arms hugging him tightly and leaning against his back. He turns around to hug Sharon as tight as he can and tries to hide the tears from her. She looks up to kiss him, as usual, but she stops when she notices the fresh trails of tears on his cheeks. "Honey, what's wrong?" She whispers, gently cupping his face. Andy doesn't have the strength to talk. Having her in his arms, day after day, still feels like a dream. He looks down and gently kisses her, one hand in her hair, the other on her back, holding her close as possible. As much as she hates spoiling the moment, Shanon pushes back slightly, looking at her husband. "Andy? Has something happened? Please talk to me, darling"

Andy looks at her, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes "I'm ok, babe" he says "I was thinking back to last year". The confusion is clear on Sharon's face, until she suddenly remembers. She grabs him and hugs him as tight as he can "Andy? Darling, I'm here. I'm fine, the new heart is fine. I know it's hard to think about that day. I can't imagine what you went through and I'm so, so sorry, I didn't realize what today's date was. I love you so much". They were both crying, as they stood in the kitchen, holding onto each other for dear life and not letting the other go. Sharon took his hand and walked back to their bedroom, planning on spending the rest of the morning enjoying each other's company, talking and cuddling on the bed, only getting up when strictly necessary.

One year might have passed since he almost lost her and her him, but they were more in love than ever, enjoying retirement and spending as much time as they could with their children and grandchildren.


End file.
